Crosses to Bear
by JMacleod
Summary: When Mal takes a job from Badger escorting a seller to a sale he meets someone big from his past who alters his life once more. Chapter Nine Now added...This is the big finish, let me know what you all think! Please R and R!
1. Chapter 1

Mal watched as a thin trace of blood snaked it's way down her arm and felt himself swallow hard.

"Captain! I need you to hold this in place and give it pressure, we need to stop the bleeding. I've got to get her going on an I.V." Simon said pushing Mal's hand over the towel on Jordona Macleod's shoulder.

Mal nodded and watched Simon start pulling out needles and bags of fluid from the drawers around the med bay. He looked up as Kaylee came into the room. "Zoe says to tell you we just broke Atmo…Is there anything I can do?" She asked Simon.

The doctor glanced at Mal and saw him starring at the inert Jordona, "Take that from him and make sure you keep pressure on the wound, I need to get this going before I can get the bullet out. Once I'm done here I'll draw her blood and let you run a scan, remember how I showed you?" Kaylee nodded as she pushed Mal's hand away from the towel and took over as the captain stepped back, his gaze never leaving Jordona. Simon continued, "She's lost enough blood that she may need a transfusion."

Mal found his voice then, "I'm the same blood type as she is. You can take it from me."

Kaylee and Simon exchanged a quick and quiet glance before Simon answered, "Your certain of that? If your wrong she could die."

"Yeah, positive. We had to do blood tests for the marriage certificate."

**Flashback 6 days prior on Persephone**

"Sir your sure about this? You said the last time we dealt with Badger you where finished with him." Zoe said keeping pace beside Mal.

"The till's almost empty and the Alliance is still recovering from the Miranda news, Badger said this would net us a tidy sum and while he is truly Niou-fun he said he'd let me set the terms." Mal answered with a smile.

"So we're gonna drain him till he bleeds?" Jayne piped up from behind them.

"Something like that." Mal answered.

As they where escorted into Badgers tent Mal pulled his jacket back enough to let his gun show. He had instructed Zoe and Jayne to keep the peace unless Badger flinched first. He gave Badger a small smile and a nod as they entered. "Badger…always good to see you."

"Captain…so good to see you and yours in one piece, been a lot of rumors flying around how you got yourself dead."

"Those rumors where highly exaggerated."

"Then, I have a run I think you might be interested in, the seller will travel with the cargo and make the sale with your assistance. You'll bring the bounty back here and we'll settle up."

"Half the money up front Badger, you said you'd let me set terms and I want half down."

"The money isn't ours yet Captain…and I'm not the one extending credit, the seller is."

"Who are they then? I'll deal with them if your too LAN-dan to do it yourself."

Mal saw Badger stiffen but before he could say anything there was a rustling of murmured voices behind him and he turned as did Zoe and Jayne. Mal stared in mute horror as he spotted who had just stepped through the doorway.

Jordona Macleod stood five feet four inches, her long blonde hair, worn straight hung to just above her waist. She was dressed in light tan leather pants, a white cotton shirt and boots to her knees. "I think Captain Reynolds deserves to know where he'd be escorting me before we set terms Badger."

"Captain?" Zoe said quietly seeing the look on Mal's face.

"Deals off…get someone else." Mal said tightly before starting for the exit. He was passing her as she reached out and laid a light hand on his arm. "Mal? Won't you even listen?" She asked him quietly.

Her touch had stopped him cold and as he looked down at her with dead eyes he shook his head, "There's nothing to talk about. Get someone else to do the run, like I said, I'm not interested. Zoe, Jayne…let's go!" He barked as he shook off Jordona's hand and moved away.

Jordona made eye contact with Zoe as she too passed her by Jo looked away from the other girl with a sigh.

When they where gone Jordona turned to Badger, "I want him to do this run…no one else. Tell me where I can find his ship, I'll cut the deal with him and send you the contract."

"Darling, didn't you hear the man…he's not interested."

"He and his crew are shuh-muh gong tzwo do may yo, yes?"

"Yes, but…"

"He's also being a total HOE-tze duh PEE-goo. However that doesn't change the fact that he's perfect for this run…if he's hungry enough I might be able to talk some sense into him."

"And if your not?"

"I don't plan on failing…now tell me where he's docked his ship."

Jordona stood a good distance off as she watched Mal and his crew load supplies and do some shopping among the local venders. She sucked in a deep breath and picking up her duffle bag moved toward the ships entrance ramp. She dropped her bag and stood a few feet away from where Mal was loading boxes onboard. Zoe caught sight of her first.

"Captain?"

"Yeah…"

"Behind you sir." She said pointing at where Jordona stood.

As Mal turned Jordona bit her lip and stiffened her back. She stared at him in silence.

"Guess you didn't understand me the first time." He said, "I'm not interested."

"You see…" she said, "I don't think _you_ understand…there's a very large amount of credits at stake…as too you also know _damn_ well that you owe me in the least five minutes of your precious time." Jordona retorted hotly at his sharp rebuff.

The crew members present had stopped what they where doing to watch the confrontation between their Captain and this strange woman. Mal noticed how quiet it had gotten behind him and turned a heated glare on Kaylee, Zoe and Simon, "Inside all of you, start getting ready for lift off, this will only take a minute." He said as he descended the ramp in three quick long strides. He took a tight grip on Jordona's upper arm and half dragging her moved her to the left of the entrance ramp.

"I think it best if you listen to me right now and get it through your head that I'm NOT INTERESTED!"

"You Hwoon dahn!" She spat pulling her arm from his grip. "_You_ left me, remember? You at least owe me five minutes of your time."

They stared at each other in angry silence for a full minute before she could see him beginning to cave. "Five minutes Mal…that's all I want." She said quietly.

He sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "Fine, five minutes. Now talk."

"You need money right? Ships looking a little run down…this transaction will net you and your crew enough to fix your ship and not have to take another run for at least a year or two depending on how you spend it."

He nodded and gave a tight smile, "Nothing is ever this easy or that good, sorry."

"Let me show you what I'm selling and you'll understand." She said. "It's in my bag." She told him pointing behind him where she'd been forced to leave her duffle.

He turned and picking up the duffle threw it at her feet.

"Not here Mal, you _want_ me to get robbed? Can we at least take this inside?" She hissed.

"Your pushing it Jo."

"Five minutes…remember?"

"Yeah and you've used three already…"

She shook her head, "You have always been so Goddamn stubborn."

He arched an eyebrow but picked up the duffle and motioned her toward the ramp.

She nodded, "Great…thank you."

She noticed the long looks she got from the crew as he led her up the ramp and into the ships hold. He placed the bag on a large crate and motioned her toward it.

She stepped around him and unzipped one side. Reaching in she felt her heart steady as her fingers touched the soft box she lifted out. Turning her back on the open ramp she turned the box to face him and lifted the lid. She saw his face change and his eyes go round as he stared at what she held. "It's real Mal, and it's worth at least two thousand of your ships over."

He finally met her gaze, "I'm listening."

"All I have to do is get it to the buyer, we do the sale and I walk away with a lot of cash. You and your crew get me safely there, escort me to the sale and bring me safely back to Persephone again and like I said, you take home a _lot_ of money."

"How much?" He asked not breaking eye contact.

She smiled then, "A hundred thousand give or take a little."

"Where would you be going to do the sale?" he asked staring back at what she held.

"**New Melbourne."**

She saw him take in a breath and let it out slowly, "It'd take us a week to get there avoiding alliance interference, I assume that's what you want?"

"Discreet would be good yes and before you ask, this isn't stolen…it's a family heirloom."

Mal locked gazes with her again and gave a deep sigh as he mumbled, "Jing-tsai...'

"Sarcasm doesn't suite you." She said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Mal was questioning his decision of even bringing Jordona on board when the last of his crew entered the dining area. He watched as Kaylee took a seat beside Simon, all eyes where currently on Jordona who sat squirming slightly behind him in a chair. He had to admit he was enjoying her being uncomfortable but he wanted to make this as quick as he could so he took a deep breath and started in, "This is Jordona Macleod and she has an offer I want the rest of you to hear. I won't take this job without all of you knowing what's involved." He looked around the table meeting all their gazes, Zoe was the only one still looking behind him at Jo, he knew that look, it was one of those that always made him feel like she could see his soul, mighty uncomfortable, he gave a small smirk as he turned to glance behind him at Jo. A deer in headlights look and wide eyes where staring back at Zoe. He wanted to laugh but cleared his throat instead, "Uh, you want to come up here where everyone can see you?" he asked her.

She blinked then and looked at Mal, "Huh? Yes, sorry…" She said finally managing to tear her gaze from Zoe's. She stood then and walked to the table taking a place beside Mal. He heard her suck in a deep breath as she opened the box in her hand and laid it on the table for everyone to see. Jayne and Simon both gave small appreciative whistles.

"Ta ma duh! Is that a rock or what?" Jayne said with a large smile, he stood to get a better look.

Mal reached out and slid the box a little closer to himself with a warning glance to Jayne.

Jayne took his seat and the room grew quiet once more. "Go ahead…" Mal prompted Jo.

She nodded, "This is what my family calls the 'Sterling Sapphire'. It's rumored that it came from a town called Sterling in a state called Montana on Earth that was, hence the name of the stone itself. That should tell you a little about how old it is, it also tells you how valuable it is. I'm in the market for a buyer and a few weeks ago I found one…on New Melbourne. I'd like to hire you all to get me there, escort me to the sale and then see me safely back to Persephone. How's this sound so far? Agreeable?"

"Why the escort an' all?" Jayne asked her.

"As you can imagine the money this will fetch is, well let's just say astronomical in nature, and therefore people would like to see me dead and have it for themselves. I'm the last of my family and I have no one I can rely on to help me make this transaction smooth. You all and Captain Reynolds are well known for shall we say…being discreet?" She heard a few chuckles from around the table and continued, "I can promise you this, as I've told Mal…if this goes according to plan you all won't have to worry about money for a while because I plan to pay handsomely for the help."

"How handsomely?" Jayne asked with a slick smile.

"A hundred thousand cash, give or take some depending on the buyers bid." She answered without flinching.

Another round of whistles then silence. "That's it…any other questions for me?" She asked looking around the table. She saw a few heads shake so she looked to Mal. "I'll be in the cargo hold while you make your decision." She said taking the box from the table and closing it as she turned to go.

"Kaylee…show her down and then come back here will you?" Mal asked quietly.

Kaylee nodded, "Sure Cap'n."

Mal waited for Kaylee's return before proceeding, "Tell me what you all think?"

Zoe was first, "Sir…how much do you trust her? Can she be trusted enough onboard with Simon and River?"

Mal sighed, this would be hard for the rest of them to hear and he took a minute to think through what he was about to say, finally deciding on the direct route. "I trust her with my life, like I do the rest of you." He answered slowly, "She's aware of the Miranda issue, I have no doubt of that…if she was dealing with Badger then she's done some homework."

The first part of his answer had caused total shock and dead silence along with some open mouthed stares. They knew he trusted no one until they'd proven themselves to him, so this was big to say the least.

Kaylee was up next, "With your life? Sir, can I ask…how you know each other?"

Mal had known this was coming and he felt his chest tighten as he gritted his teeth before he gave up the answer. "We where…engaged to be married prior to the war." He'd said it very fast but you would have thought he'd dropped a grenade because everyone was talking at once and he had to whistle to get their attention, "Nee mun doh BEE-jway!" He yelled finally having to take a seat himself. "My personal life aside, what do you all think of the offer?"

He was looking at Zoe when he asked it, she didn't fail him, "Do you believe that she can really come up with that much cash?"

He nodded, "Yes."

Jayne hooted, "Well hell, let's take it then! It doesn't take an idiot to do the math, that there little lady's about to make us rich! What else is there to think about?"

Mal looked at Simon, "And you? What do you think about this? You willing to take the chance?" They both knew he was talking about his and River's safety…the Alliance was still more then a little interested in laying hands on them, if for nothing else then to make them pay for bringing Miranda's secrets out of the closet to the rest of the Verse.

He saw Simon take in a breath and a beat of silence, "If you trust her…then it's good enough for me. River and I both know by now we're safe here."

Mal saw Kaylee give Simon's hand a squeeze as she gave him a kiss and a smile as well.

"Well then, if everyone's settled…I'll go tell our new guest she's got a deal and that she's staying a spell. Zoe, go tell River to break atmo and give her our destination while I show Jo to her quarters." He said over his shoulder as he left the room.

"Aye, Aye Sir."

Mal spotted Jo sitting atop one of the boxes they'd loaded on board, her feet swinging over the side. Her head was bent and she was starring at the black, velvet box in her hands. He shook his head, "I have to be insane…" he mumbled to himself as he walked down the stairs to the cargo hold. She looked up as he descended, he could feel her eyes on him and he gave her a small smile and a shake of his head.

"So…am I bound for the air-lock or am I staying?" She asked with a grin.

"How did you get up there?" He asked her coming to stand directly in front of and below her.

She shrugged, "Climbed…So?"

"Your staying, and you better come through or so help me Jordona I'll take great pleasure in pushing you out into the black myself." He reached for her as she slid forward and off the boxes and as she did she wound up sliding literally down the full length of him. He didn't think either of them where breathing as they stood rooted to the spot staring at each other. She was the first to break the spell by moving out of his grasp and making a grab for her bag. It wasn't his imagination that he heard her voice shake slightly as she asked, "Where am I staying then?"

He reached out and took her duffle from her, "Follow me. I'll get you settled and then give you a quick tour of the ship." 'Completely crazy….' He thought giving himself a small mental shake.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three days since Jo had come aboard, three days for Mal to want to slam his head into the wall every time he saw her, or heard her laugh with one of the crew. He'd overheard Kaylee tell Simon that it looked like a dance every time he and Jo spoke to each other or whenever they were in the same room for more then thirty minutes at a time, choreographed, and cool. He had to admit he'd been reliving a part of his life the last few days that he thought he'd never relive again. It's not that all the memories where bad, most of them where real good, but the end…it'd been hard. He'd written her a note, sent it to her with something she'd given him and then he'd never heard from or seen her again…until three days ago that is. He had to wonder if being this close to him was bothering her as badly. She was quiet and considerate of him whenever she spoke; they'd avoided all physical contact since that small run in, in the cargo bay that first afternoon. It had shaken him how much his body had reacted to hers…he was dead set on _not_ letting it happen again.

He'd also noticed that she got on well with the whole of the crew; Zoe was still withdrawn as she had been since losing Wash but he'd caught Jo talking to her late one night at the dining table. Their conversation had stopped when he'd entered and resumed as soon as he'd left, it'd made him slightly annoyed but he'd kept it to himself. She had hit it off right away with Kaylee, Simon and River but he'd seen that coming; she was a good-hearted person and it was obvious in the way she held herself with others. Jayne on the other hand; she'd managed to wrap around her little finger since the first second they'd gotten to speak, this bothered him more then anything else. He'd never seen Jayne behave quite like this before and he wanted to warn Jo to be careful but in the end, he'd figured that it was the thought of all that money that she would be affording them when this whole thing was said and done that had Jayne in such a state. He sighed and tipped back in the Pilots chair. He'd been hiding out in the cockpit for the better part of the last three days, something River seemed to be aware of but she'd not mentioned it as she'd allowed him to do most of the flying since leaving Persephone.

He jumped near a mile when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find Jo standing behind him, a wistful smile on her face.

"You damn near scared me to death woman what the hell were you thinking!" He snapped quickly and watched as her smile disappeared to be replaced with a resigned look.

"I was bringing you this and when I came in you had such a strange look on your face I almost hated to say anything." She answered handing him a hot mug. "Here…I'm sorry I bothered you." She said turning to leave.

He fought a loud groan and smacked himself in the head instead, "Jo…wait." He called to her. He watched her reappear in the doorway and gave a soft sigh, "I'm sorry…come back here…please." He said wanting to bite his own tongue. He motioned to the co-pilots chair, "Sit a while…I know you like looking out." He said motioning a hand carelessly toward the view. He took a sip at the mug and nodded, "You always did make a good brew. Thanks for bringing it up here."

"Sure…" She said softly her eyes already beyond the room and out in the black.

He studied her as she sat across from him. He let the silence settle for a while before breaking it, "So…what do you plan on doing once you have the money?"

"I haven't given it a lot of thought really, settle somewhere I guess. I've been moving so long it feels second nature, but then you know that already, don't you?"

She looked at him then and they sat watching each other. He raised an eyebrow. "Why do I get the feeling you know more about where I've been these last years then you're letting on."

She smiled then, "I did some hacking into an alliance data base when I was trying to find you, it gave a lot of info on you since the war as well as on your crew. Seems you're all pretty popular on the Alliance's watchdog list. It's how I knew you where involved with the Miranda uncovering."

He nodded, "Right…and how'd you know to use Badger as a contact point?"

She shrugged, "Good detective work."

"Uh huh…" He sighed, "You always could talk your way into anything couldn't you?"

Her smile grew a little but she didn't answer him instead returning her gaze to the window and beyond.

"I know why you love this ship Mal, it feels like a home, yet when you look out there…" She said hitching her chin up at the window, "…everything seems to disappear…and your free."

He didn't answer her instead taking another sip from his coffee. He heard her sigh as she finally stood up, "I'm going to turn in. River says we're about three days out, if that's true we'll have a day or so before the sale to spend planet side."

"It is true we'll be a little ahead of schedule and the crew could use some downtime I expect."

She nodded, then seemed to waiver a moment before leaving and before he could say or do anything she closed the space between them and brushed a light kiss across his cheek. "Night Mal." She whispered before leaving him stone cold shocked and silently gazing after her. He finally found a voice and said to the room, "Night…"


	4. Chapter 4

It'd been a long six days and they where still a day ahead of schedule. Mal had set Serenity down along an open dock on New Melbourne and most of the crew had already gotten off to start their days shore leave. He was making his way to the cargo area when he met up with Jordona. She had a nervous look on her face and he stopped when he saw her. She caught the look and asked, "Shah muh?"

"You look worried is all just wondering why. You seemed to think this would be smooth sailing when we first met, you changin' your mind?"

He watched her grit her teeth a moment before giving a shake to her head, "No…just you try putting all your worth on the line and see how you feel."

"Been there, done it…not fun, won't be doin' it again anytime soon."

For that he got a smile, "Yeah…I forgot Mr. Untouchable."

He actually felt his mouth fall open, "Untouchable!" He snapped, "What gives _you_ the right…" The look she gave him made him stop. "You don't know me anymore so don't be actin' like you can judge me cause you can't."

."You _have_ changed Mal, I'll give you that, but under it all…that shell you show the Verse, you still have a heart. You just choose not to show it cause it's too battered, you wouldn't want to take a chance that you might _actually _recover it, now would you?"

He heard the shake in her voice and just shook his head, "I will _never_ understand women." He muttered continuing down the stairs. He had his back to her that was the first mistake he made, he felt something solid hit him between the shoulder blades. He turned to find one of her shoes lying behind him, he looked up in time to see the other one come flying down at him, he dodged but it nailed him in the arm anyway.

"Son of a whore!" He yelled taking the stairs two at a time back up to her, she gave a small yelp and took off in the opposite direction. "You better run missy!" He yelled as he followed her up a final flight of stairs along a corridor and down through the dining area. She put the length of the table between them and stood panting. She was looking around her in desperation and he gave her a wolfish smile. "Looking for more ammo to throw are we, just you wait…when I get my hands on you, your gonna get the spankin' of a lifetime!"

"You wouldn't lay a hand on me!" She snarled at him darting to the right. He went right and she moved back. They danced like this for a full minute before he charged her, "Time to find out!" He yelled as he took her down before she could make it fully out of the room. He heard her screech as she twisted in his hands. He fought with her as she pummeled at him finally gaining enough of an advantage to get both her wrists trapped in one hand and he put her under him and sat on top of her in a straddle position.

"Get off me you Tah mah duh hwoon dahn!" She yelled trying to buck him off her. He laughed pushing her arms above her head and looked down at her, "What a mouth we have…now I don't think you're momma'd be too proud to hear you talkin' like that now would she? I think a little punishment is in order, first for throwing your shoes at the captain, next for cursing like a banshee and lastly for…possible mutiny, yeah that sounds good."

She was still struggling when he stood and lifted her by her hands, she started to try pulling away but he wrapped his other arm around her waist and putting her in front of him pushed her toward one of the couches in the back of the room. She fought him but he eventually got her over his knees and that's when he felt her go limp, the next thing he heard was "Don't…." She pleaded, "Please, don't…just let me go."

"Say your sorry." He said tightly.

"I'm…I'm sorry, okay? Now let me go Damn you!"

He smacked her behind once and heard her suck in air as she went very still. "Do that again and I'll make you so sorry…" she threatened, her voice shaking unsteadily.

"Are you giving _me_ ultimatums?" He asked her. "Say you're sorry again and maybe I'll let you go with only one more!"

She got quiet for a minute then started to scream. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME, HE'S GONE INSANE!"

His second mistake came then, he started to laugh. "There's…no one…left on board sunshine it's just you and me." He continued to laugh hard enough that he didn't hear someone come running until they hit the door. The laughter died on his lips when he spotted Zoe standing in the entryway.

"Zoe…"

"Captain."

"Thought you'd gone ashore with the rest?"

"Didn't need much Sir, I just got back. Sir? Is there a problem?" She said pointing to Jordona.

Jo had stayed silent up until this point, "Tell him…to…put…me…down!" She growled.

Mal saw Zoe bite her lip to keep from laughing, "I think she's probably paid for whatever she did Captain, maybe you should let her go?"

"She threw her shoes at me! And it hurt!"

"Big baby!" Jo snapped wriggling in his grasp. He applied more pressure and heard her squeak.

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"You really should let her go, I'd hate to have come all this way and then not get paid."

He hadn't thought of that. He let her go and she fell as she pushed away from him. He reached to help her and she shrieked. "Don't you DARE!" He straightened up and watched as she skittered back a little and pushed herself up. He smiled as she rubbed her bottom.

"Now who's the baby?"

She gave an angry growl as she turned to go. He watched her retreat, long blonde hair flying out behind her as she walked away, and then looked back at Zoe. She was watching him with a knowing smile.

"Shah muh?"

"Just thinkin' Kaylee's right."

"About what?" he asked dusting himself off..

"That Jo's good for you." She said before leaving.

"Huh…" He muttered to the now empty room.


	5. Chapter 5

Side note: I meant to put this disclaimer on my first part but never figured out how to alter the page! These characters don't belong to me except for Jo Macleod, the rest are all property of Jodd Whedon (Aka: God…LOL) He's just letting me play in his world for now…thank you lots for that!)

The next morning Zoe waited with Jayne and Mal for Jo before the three left for the exchange. Zoe had withheld the encounter she'd witnessed the afternoon before between Mal and Jo and neither of them had shown for dinner that night so she was interested to see how this morning would turn out. The first sign that Jo was even there was a soft whistle from Jayne as he stared up at the top level of the cargo hold. Zoe and Mal turned to see what he was looking at and Zoe saw the Captains eyebrows rise as he gritted his teeth. She had to admit Jo was sure going for the full appearance of a wealthy seller. She had chosen a white halter that showed her mid-rift between tight white pants and soft sapphire blue boots that reached to her knees. Her jacket was long and came to just above the ankle; and was the same color as the boots. Her hair was pulled into a tight braid and reached just a little above her waist. Zoe gave her a smile as she descended the stairs to join them. She smiled back and gave Jayne a nod, "Thanks…think I look the part?" She asked looking at Zoe and ignoring Mal who still hadn't quite decided on annoyance or appreciation for her attire.

Zoe nodded, "Yeah I'd say you look the part. You still feel good about this?" She asked Jo who had glanced at Mal and then back to Zoe with a small shake of her head.

"Yes, this should go well, I'm thinking it shouldn't go more then an hour or so. I'm also betting he won't try to haggle the price. He seemed to know what he wanted." With that said, she finally turned to the Captain. "I um, I need you to do me a favor." She asked.

Zoe watched Mal's eyebrows shoot upward again in surprise.

"I'd like it if you carried this for me…" She said offering him the black velvet box.

Mal took it and opened it to stare at the stone, he closed the lid and nodded, "Yeah, I can do that."

"Thank you." Jo said with a sigh. "So, ready?" She asked him.

He nodded, "We'll take the skiff to the rendezvous point. Zoe tell River I want the ship ready for a quick departure just in case it's needed, if you don't hear from us in an hour and a half…"

"I'll come looking sir…" Zoe said with a smile.

Once Mal had helped Jo aboard the skiff and Jayne had climbed in behind her Jo asked, "Why are you expecting trouble? This should be a painless swap, nothing bad's gonna happen." She said with a shake of her head.

Mal looked at her with a smile, "Bao bay, you have no idea who you're traveling with, trouble seems to follow us." With that he powered up and they left.

Zoe sighed, "God let this go well." She said closing up the ship's ramp.

Mal powered down and helped Jordona from the skiff. He saw Jayne's face and had to admit he was a mite nervous as well, he glanced at Jo, "You sure you have the right place?" The address she'd given had landed them in a business district, but most of what surrounded them where storage units and warehouses, to the left was ocean with the city and more docks. Mal heard the click of one of Jayne's automatics and glanced over. Jayne looked back, "You have to admit you're wonderin the same thing…" He said quietly.

"I don't know why you two are so jumpy. Mr. Ung said he wanted to meet here, said he didn't want to jeopardize the sale or risk a robbery." She heard Mal snort. and Jayne chuckle, "She's completely green Cap'n."

"Tell me about it." Mal replied under his breath, looking at rooftops and watching the ships along the far shore and docks. It was only a moment later they heard the whine of another engine not unlike their own Skiffs' but slightly louder. Mal glanced at Jayne, "Put it away until we need it, no need to scare em' first thing. This thing goes south; you can use everything you brought with you." He heard Jayne give a groan but he put the gun away.

Mal saw Jo shake her head but she kept her own council and watched the approaching transit. It pulled up a few feet from their own and two large men got down, taking a moment to weigh their surroundings, Mal and Jayne included before allowing the smaller man up front to touch the ground. He climbed out and Mal got a better look at him, older, graying hair with a mustache to match, well dressed in a black suite and shined shoes, carrying a cane as he walked. He instructed the two goons to take down two large black bags that had ridden beside him. Jo walked a foot or so out in front of Mal, she smiled and bowed to the older gentleman. "Mr. Ung." She said watching him return the gesture.

"Mistress Macleod, it is truly a pleasure. You have brought the stone I presume?"

"I have…and I hate to be ungrateful sir but I'd very much like to see what those men have in those bags first."

Mal was impressed with that and he heard Ung laugh good naturedly as he waived the men forward. The bags where dropped at Jo's feet and unzipped. He almost swooned, _that _was a lot of money! He watched Jo's face…was that relief he saw, so she had been as nervous as he'd suspected!

She sighed and nodded as the bags where zipped back up. She turned and looked at Mal, "My turn." She said with a smile at him and an open hand. He nodded tightly and handed her the box. She took it and with a wink at him turned back around; the wink caught him by surprise and made him grin slightly.

"I hope you find it to your liking." She said opening the box and showing Ung the stone. The man went still and nodded, "It is _truly_ breathtaking." He said reaching for the box. Jo turned it over to him with a soft smile and a half bow. She backed up again leaving only a half foot between herself and Mal and he felt himself breathe easier. She looked at Jayne, "Take the bags please?" She asked him.

Jayne nodded and picking up the duffels he loaded them in the skiff and returned to stand beside Jo his hands relaxed at his side.

Mal spoke up at this point, "Mr. Ung, as security for Miss Macleod I'm gonna ask that you and your associates be the first to go." He heard Jo blow out a soft breath in exasperation. "Mr. Ung please forgive him, he seems to think there's a dark horse waiting in the wings somewhere."

Mal gritted his teeth and watched the other man.

"Not a concern my dear we will be happy to go first. I do wish you Godspeed in your travels and a happy future." He said turning back to his men. He had gotten only halfway there when the first shot rang out. Mal watched as Ung went down and the two goons turned their now drawn weapons on them.

Jo backed up and into him. He wrapped an arm around her protectively and pulled her backward yelling, "Dung ee-miao! It's not us!" They learned too late he was telling the truth as both of them where shot down.

"Jayne!"

"Already on it Mal!" he heard as Jayne started to return fire. They where aboard the skiff and moving only a few seconds later. That's when the two other skiffs appeared. They each held four men, three shooters and one driver.

He saw Jo take a gun from Jayne as she helped him try to thin the ranks in the other skiffs. He was maneuvering a corner when he heard her scream and felt her body pitch toward him. He cursed as he realized she'd been hit. "Jo...Jo!" She was out and he felt his heart skip a beat as he watched her coat start to seep with blood. He pushed down his panic and grabbing the radio with one hand, he steered with the other. "Zoe!"

"Sir?"

"Tell River to power up and be ready to break Atmo as soon as we're aboard, we have company! And tell Simon to get the med bay ready!" He yelled.

They where only a street away when Jayne nailed one of the other skiffs gas tanks. The explosion rocked the surrounding buildings and caused the second skiff to slow enough that Mal gained a small lead. They reached Serenity and the ship was moving upward before he set the skiff down. He heard a few stray shots ping off the closing doors.

He lifted Jo gently from the seat beside him. He heard her give a soft moan of pain but she remained unconscious. He held her to him as he moved to the med bay. "Hang on baby…hang on…" He murmured as he ran. Jayne was pounding up the stairs behind him yelling to Zoe about being double-crossed. He paid little attention as he reached the med bay at the same time Simon did.

"She took one shot I think somewhere high up." He said setting her down gently on the table. Simon was already ripping away her jacket, "It's to the middle of her shoulder. Help me…keep pressure on it!" He said tossing Mal a towel.

Mal watched as a thin trace of blood snaked it's way down her arm and felt himself swallow hard.

"Captain! I need you to hold this in place and give it pressure, we need to stop the bleeding. I've got to get her going on an I.V." Simon said pushing Mal's hand over the towel on Jordona Macleod's shoulder.

Mal nodded and watched Simon start pulling out needles and bags of fluid from the drawers around the med bay. He looked up as Kaylee came into the room. "Zoe says to tell you we just broke Atmo…Is there anything I can do?" She asked Simon.

The doctor glanced at Mal and saw him starring at the inert Jordona, "Take that from him and make sure you keep pressure on the wound, I need to get this going before I can get the bullet out. Once I'm done here I'll draw her blood and let you run a scan, remember how I showed you?" Kaylee nodded as she pushed Mal's hand away from the towel and took over as the captain stepped back, his gaze never leaving Jordona. Simon continued, "It looks like she's lost enough blood that she may need a transfusion."

Mal found his voice then, "I'm the same blood type as she is. You can take it from me."

Kaylee and Simon exchanged a quick and quiet glance before Simon answered, "You're certain of that? If you're wrong she could die."

"Yeah, positive, we had to do blood tests for the marriage certificate."


	6. Chapter 6

Mal watched as Simon set him up beside Jo. She was still unconscious but Simon had cleaned and sewn up her shoulder. She was on an IV drip and in the other arm; he was hooking up the transfusion between her and Mal.

"I never should have agreed." Mal said as he stared at Jo. She was so white and still…if _anything_ happened to her, he shook his head and swallowed trying just to breathe. When he opened his eyes, he saw Simon staring at him.

"Shah muh?"

"You care about her…" Simon said quietly suddenly seeing a very different angle of the man sitting across from him.

Mal swallowed again and looked back down at Jo. "You have…_no_ idea." Mal answered quietly.

Simon nodded and went about finishing what he was doing. He gave one last check to the line that hung between them and sighed. "You got her to me in time, this..." He said pointing to the transfusion line, "…should help her fight back harder." Mal nodded but didn't say anything. Simon took the hint and asked, "Would you like some time alone with her?" He watched Mal nod, "Alright, I'll be outside if you need me." He said and left.

Mal heard the door slide closed behind Simon and let out a slow breath. He watched her chest rise and fall and then reaching out his free hand took hers in his and ran a thumb across her fingers. "You always did have such soft skin…I remember thinkin' you always looked like a china doll." A soft smile tugged at his mouth as he shook his head then gritted his teeth, "Why now Jo…after I've worked so hard at forgetin'." He swallowed hard and closed his eyes; he could still see her there and opened them again. He could feel the eyes of some of the crew watching him through the windows and sat quiet then letting his mind wander. "Never should have said yes…" He said quietly letting his thumb slide back and forth over her fingers.

A half an hour later Simon returned and began to check Jo's vital signs. He unhooked the transfusion line and cleaned up Mal's arm. "You should get something to eat and up your energy levels." Simon told him working quietly around him.

"Not hungry." Mal answered.

"Tough Cap'n cause you gotta keep your strength up." Kaylee said entering the room. She handed him a plate and a glass, "Eat." She said with a smile and disappeared. Mal sighed and drank what she'd given him and then ate what was on the plate. He couldn't have said what it was. He yawned then and gave a shake to his head. Simon saw it and pulling down the extra med bunk tossed a pillow and a blanket down on top of it, "Look…I know you won't ever admit it but you _are_ indeed human. Get some sleep, call me if she wakes up, I'm gonna go get some dinner of my own."

"Is she gonna be ok?" Mal asked before Simon left the room.

"Yes…her vitals are good and strong and I think from the little I've gotten to know her, she's very much like you…she's a fighter." With that, he left. Mal sighed and gave in by climbing onto the extra bunk. Sleep claimed him soon afterward.

Kaylee and Zoe had eaten with Jayne and River. They where all still sitting at the table when Simon came in. Kaylee made him sit and gave him an already prepared plate. He ate as he listened to Jayne reconstruct once again what had happened on New Melbourne. "I checked the bags, money's real and from what Jo's said, it's all there. If the swap was legit and all, why the shootin? That fella was really gonna walk away."

Zoe sighed, "I think the Captain may have come to the same conclusion I have, "Badger…I'll bet if we ask Jordona, she'll confirm beside anyone on this ship and now anyone at that meeting that he was the only other person who knew where and when the sale was going to happen. If he could manage to get rid of them, and us he could have the money and the stone and no one would have been the wiser. The only thing is…he didn't count on Jo getting away."

The table was silent. Kaylee finally looked at Simon, "Is she gonna be ok?"

"Yes, I'm pretty certain the Captain got her to me in good time. With Mal's donation of blood, she should be strong enough to fight back. Time will tell now, I'll know more when she wakes up and then I can start her on antibiotics."

River spoke up, "He loves her, and she loves him…but they won't admit it, makes no sense." With that she got up and headed back to the bridge.

Jo woke slowly, she could tell by the smell and the lights that she was in Serenity's Med Bay. She took in a deep breathe and opened her eyes slowly. It was _so_ quiet. She looked around and spotted Mal asleep across from her. She took in the planes of his face and the length of him, so tall, always so tall. She smiled softly seeing the man of old in the sleep of the man across from her, but she knew it would disappear under the wall again when sleep departed. She hated to break the veil but she wanted to hear his voice, know he was ok…"Mal?" She called to him.

"Mal?"

He heard his name and opened his eyes with a yawn. Gazes locked and she smiled at him, "Hi…" She said softly, "Have I been much trouble?"

He smiled at her then, it lit up his face as he sat up and pushed aside the blanket, "A lot…" He heard her laugh softly and made his way to the Comm unit on the wall, "Simon, Jo's awake. Come to Med Bay on the double."

He crossed back to Jo and took her hand in his, "You in any pain?" He watched her try to move her shoulder and grimace. "Yeah, that hurts a bit." She said easing back into position. "You've been here the whole time haven't you? You never left me alone." Ot was statement more the question.

He nodded, just then the doors slid open and Simon, Kaylee and Zoe came in.

"Well, look who's awake…" Zoe said with a smile at Jo.

"Yeah, sorry about this." Jo said as Simon undressed her shoulder and took a look then started to take her temperature and vitals. "No trouble at all…"Simon said with a smile, this is minor to what this crew normally sees." When he was done he looked at Mal with a smile, "See…a fighter." Jo looked between them with a questioning stare but didn't say anything.

Kaylee moved up beside Jo then, "Jayne checked the bags, the money's all there."

Mal saw Jo's face then, "What? What is it?"

"The stone…it got left and that man…" Her voice trailed off and he saw a tear slide slowly down one cheek. He brushed it away with a thumb and said softly, "Your alive bao bay, that's all that matters."

She nodded but didn't say anything else.

"Sir…I was thinking about who might profit most from Jo's demise and ours." Zoe didn't have to continue, he said what she expected, surprisingly, so did Jo at the same time.

"Badger…" Mal and Jo stared at each other a moment in silence before Mal nodded, "Yeah, makes sense. Tell River to head us back to Persephone, I think we have some things to talk to Badger about."


	7. Chapter 7

Mal had been avoiding her the last few days, she'd been told by Kaylee that he'd sat with her while she slept a few nights but he'd never let her know he was there. It bothered her. Jo shook her head and headed for the bridge. River said that he'd taken yet another nights' turn at the pilot's station as she'd been headed to play a game of jacks with Kaylee after dinner. Zoe had been bringing Mal his meals and the crew was very quiet whenever Jo was around. It ate at her, feeling like she was now an outsider and Mal had been the one to put her there. She sucked in a breath and stepped through the door onto the bridge. He was tilted back in the pilots chair his eyes looking outward into the black. She cleared her throat and he turned, "Hello…" She said with a smile.

"Hi…everything alright?" He asked her.

"No…but I plan on trying fixing it." She said handing him the mug she'd brought with her from the kitchen. "Here, I figured you might need this."

"Thanks, much appreciated. So…what's wrong?" He said taking his first sip. She heard him sigh as the warmth from the coffee seeped in.

She paused and gave a tired sigh, "God, this is harder then I'd thought it would be, do me a favor and listen to me and don't talk until I'm done…dong ma?"

He was watching her now with a wary look in his eyes but he nodded, "Fine."

"Nine years ago, I lost…_everything_, and I _know_ you feel the same. I'm not just talking about _us_ Mal, I'm talking about a piece of your soul. You lost it in that damn war; and me…I lost mine when I got your letter, and this." She said un-tucking a gold cross from her white knit shirt. She saw him go still in his seat, his eyes riveted to the cross in her hand. It glinted softly in the lights as she stroked her fingers over it. It had grown smooth from wear "You know, Zoe saw this one of the first nights I was onboard Serenity and she asked me where I'd gotten it from. I told her about your letter and about how I gave this to you before you left me. She told me…" She had to stop to take in a breath and fight her tears, when she spoke again her voice was much softer; "She told me that you wore this in Serenity Valley that day. She said she saw you kiss it just before you took down one of the Alliance ships. Is she right?"

She saw him nod; his eyes hadn't left the cross since she'd shown it to him. She tucked it away again with a quiet nod and watched as his eyes moved to lock with hers. She swallowed at the raw pain she saw there. "I loved you _so_ much, I still do Mal…but when you didn't come back, I left home and I've been moving ever since. Nine years ago, you gave up any right you have to make choices for me. _Don't_ lock me out of whatever you have planned for Badger…this is as much my fight as it is yours." She stopped then because she'd seen the wall go up at her mention of Badger and she shook her head. She couldn't stop her tears as they fell. She looked away from him and out into the darkness beyond the ship. "You've at least been able to rebuild some part of your life; there must have been moments in these past nine years that you've found yourself content if not happy. Am I right?" She said looking back at him. She had to look up because as she'd been talking he'd moved to stand beside her. He was looking down at her now and she felt all the breath leave her body in a rush. He put out his hand waiting for her to put hers into it. She swallowed hard and looked from the hand to his face.

"I'm not going to hurt you…" He said, his voice rough.

She felt a small tremor race through her body, and a small amount of guilt heat her face. She looked back at his waiting hand and gave him her free one as her wounded arm was still bound. He closed his fingers over hers and pulled her up, out of the chair, and toward him. They stood now with only a fraction of an inch separating their bodies. He used the pad of his thumb to wipe away her tears. She couldn't look away from him and she swallowed hard as his hand moved down, his fingers grazing her chest as he slipped the cross out of it's hiding place and ran his fingers over it. "It's amazing that something so small can mean so much isn't it?" She nodded mutely. He tucked it back under her shirt and sighed stepping away from her he took his seat again. She had to sit as well, her knees felt so weak. She didn't say anything as he contemplated the cold darkness outside the windows. "When that day was over…do you now how many men I had left? Out of two thousand?"

She nodded, "Zoe said close to only a third survived."

"Maybe less." He answered with a nod. His eyes seemed to be seeing the past as he spoke to her. "When I walked away from that battle, I knew I couldn't go back to you. I would have made you miserable…"

"You don't know that…" She started to interrupt.

"You had your say, now can I have mine?" He asked.

She swallowed her words and nodded, "I'm sorry, I'm listening." She said.

"I wasn't whole, I don't think I am yet and I'm not certain that I ever will be. I needed to keep moving, it was like all the air had been sucked out and all that was left was a black hole. I couldn't put you through that, I'm not the same man you fell in love with Jo…he died that day in Serenity Valley. What's left is what I am now, and your right…there have been some days I feel more like some piece of my old self, but that ain't ever comin' back completely." He looked at her and at the cross as it lay against her skin, "I lost more then my soul that day, I lost my faith too. The faith that says things will be ok, that they'll work out for the best. That's not always true Jo…there's no one controlling our fate but us. I won't ever regain that feeling…and I knew I'd kill you slowly by going back." He ran a hand through his hair then, "I wanted you to have a chance…"

He was watching her, and he felt his heart break again as he watched her cry. "I'm sorry, that's all I can say."

She got up then and moved for the door, but before going through she turned back, "You're right, the Mal Reynolds I knew is dead because the coward I see here, that's not him."

He watched her go, her words a hard slap in the face. He found he couldn't breathe for a few seconds as he tried to regain his footing and try to figure out what had just happened. He hit the comm with a slap of his hand, "Zoe, bridge!" A few minutes passed before Zoe stepped through the door, she didn't even get to speak before he snapped, "Take over…did you see Jo or where she went when she left here?"

"No Sir, I didn't"

He nodded and disappeared.

He searched for a good half hour before finding her sitting quietly in the common room. He had searched there before, so he knew she must have been evading him some how. He sat down across from her, he wanted so badly to blame her for what he was feeling but he knew he couldn't put all of it on her shoulders, he'd heaped it on himself as well. "I'm not a coward." He said angrily. He heard her give a half laugh, half sob and gritted his teeth. "You have no idea what I've been through since the war ended…none whatsoever."

"No, I don't…just as you have no idea what I've suffered through."

He nodded, "That's fair to say…but I didn't just sit up in that cockpit and judge you, now did I? But you seem to feel it's your right to be my judge, jury and executioner. Tell me how that's right?"

She shook her head, "I didn't judge you Mal, I just told you the truth and it hurts…doesn't it?" She said on a sob. He watched her wipe her tears away angrily as she started to get up and walk away he'd had enough, he grabbed her uninjured arm and pulled her toward him placing his other hand on her waist, "You don't just get to walk away from me!" He snapped.

"Why? You did!"

He stopped then and looked down at her. She was sobbing as she looked at him, "You just walked away Mal…you didn't even try!" She was crying hard now and couldn't seem to hold it back anymore. "You left me first to fight, and I thought you weren't coming back…but then you where alive and I had a letter, a letter!" She shrieked, "You couldn't even tell me to my face! And you say you're not a coward? Where you afraid of me? Is that it? Was I such a cross to bear? I would have gone with you! Don't you understand, I loved you _so_ much I would have done anything! AND…YOU…JUST… WALKED…AWAY!" She screamed yanking her hand out of his grasp. He watched her run and he looked down at his hands and realized he was shaking. He took a step backward and sat down hard on the nearest chair. "Wuh de tyen, ah? " He swallowed then and looked up at where she'd been standing, he rose and ran after her wanting very much to fix what he'd done.

He didn't have to go far, he found her crumpled along the top tier of the catwalks above the cargo hold. He moved slowly to where she sat and stood beside her. She was still crying but the sobs had subsided. He leaned down and putting his hand under her arm eased her up. She tried to turn but he moved quickly and wrapped both arms around her. She tried pulling away but he tightened his hold until she was leaning into him. He wasn't certain how long they stood like that. He was aware that a few of the crew moved below them quietly but he just stood, head bent rocking her gently whispering, "I'm sorry, so sorry." When he finally felt her relax he bent and put one hand under her legs and scooped her up and carried her back to the corridor where the crew bunks where located. He put her down and forced her chin up with one hand. "I'm going to go down first…you'll have to use one hand on the ladder, but I'll be at the bottom helping you down, kay'? And Jo…don't run this time, I don't much feel like chasin' you through this ship all night. Dong ma?"

He saw her nod so he started down. He saw her take a hold of the ladder and helped her down. He shut the door after she was standing beside him. She was looking around and when she finally looked back at him she asked, "Why am I here?"

He smiled and stepped up to her, wrapping an arm around her waist he drew her in slowly, "Because no matter how many times I say it I can't tell you how sorry I am, so I want to try showing you another way." The kiss was slow and deliberate and everything he's wanted from the first time he'd seen her in Badgers tent almost two weeks past. She didn't fight it but went willingly where he led her. He wasn't sure how either of them would feel in the morning but he wasn't going to worry about that until the time came.


	8. Chapter 8

When Mal woke up it was to an extra warmth in his bed that he realized was a body. He blinked the sleep away and smiled, memories of the night before coming back to him. When he rolled over Jo was still asleep, her long blonde hair fanning across her back and his sheets. Her face was toward the room, he reached across to move some strands of hair away from her neck and kiss her. She gave a soft sigh and her body moved toward his instinctively. His smile grew as he ran a hand down the length of her back and over one cheek of her backside. He watched her head pop up then from her pillow. She turned her face toward him with a slightly shocked look.

"Mornin' Sunshine…" He said with a smile.

"Oh boy…" She said softly watching him. His smile dimmed a little at that.

"Shah muh?" he asked reaching out to stroke her face.

He watched her swallow hard before she asked, "You're not upset with what happened?"

"Why would I be since it was my idea?" He asked moving closer to her and stealing a kiss. The kiss turned a little longer then he expected and when they pulled apart they where both breathing a bit faster. She sighed and ran a hand through his rumpled hair, "Does this mean I didn't completely send you over the edge with my tantrum last night?"

He smiled, "No…fact I think some things needed sayin' and I'm glad they got said."

"Does this mean I can come with you when you see Badger?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

She saw his jaw clench, "Mal…" She said on a half whine letting her face fall back into her pillow. She heard him give an exasperated sigh and felt the bed give as he climbed over her and started to pull on clothes. She turned her face and watched him as he moved around his room. She had always loved his body and the sheer height of him. She saw him run a hand through his hair as he stared in the mirror and she smiled, a cowlick at the back wouldn't lie down and he gave a shrug as he tucked his shirt into his pants and then sat beside her to pull on his boots.

"So…now what?" She asked him.

He glanced at her, "What do you mean?"

"Where do we go from here?" She asked.

"You get dressed and go get something to eat, I have to get to the bridge and check on how far we are from Persephone then I'll meet you for a bite." With that he was up and moving for the ladder.

"Mal…wait!" She said sitting up…"I mean…" She shook her head and motioned a hand to the room trying to get what she was going to say right. She heard him clear his throat and looked back at him.

"We'll deal with it after we do what's needed on Persephone. Now get dressed, I don't know about you but I'm hungry." With that said he was gone.

"Kao!" She swore before reaching for her own clothes.

By the time Jo was dressed and made her way to the dining area Mal was already there and getting a cup of coffee. Zoe, Simon and Jayne where also present.

"Mornin'." Zoe greeted Jo as she entered the room.

"Hi…so, how much further from Persephone are we?" She asked looking at Mal.

"Bout' two hours." He answered handing her a hot mug. She took it carefully and nodded.

"And when we get there?" She prompted putting the mug down but watching him carefully.

"You'll wait here and I'll deal with the problem at hand." He said passing her by and taking a seat at the table.

She shook her head and gave a small laugh and a tight smile, "Yup, I fixed it alright…" She muttered before turning and leaving the room.

Mal watched her go but didn't get up to go after her. Zoe and Kaylee were watching him. He sipped his coffee and said, "It's not like she can go anywhere…" Zoe nodded and glanced at Kaylee, "Think he's right?" She asked. Kaylee shrugged, "I couldn't say but I think we'll find out in two hours."

**Persephone / Eavesdown Docks 2 Hours later**

Jo had gone back to her room and packed all of her things after leaving the dining area. She had left the bags waiting by the cargo bay doors and returned to her room to dress, this time in black leather pants, black boots to the knee and a white cotton short sleeve shirt and a short black jacket cut to her waist. What was more noticeable then her attire was the sheath attached at her hip it held a long blade, The hilt was black inlayed with silver. She stood waiting hands on hips as Mal, Jayne and Zoe met up with her at the cargo bay doors. Mal gave her the once over and asked tightly, "You goin' to war? Cause your not goin' with us." She gave him a nasty look. "I paid you to get me to New Melbourne and back to Persephone, congratulations on a job well done Captain…now I'm going to pay a visit to Badger, you can come or you can stay…either way your job is complete as the original agreement stood." With that, she turned to go, her hair was bound back with a black leather queue and Mal stopped her by wrapping a hand around it and holding tightly

She turned in his grip and they stared at each other in silence for a beat before she said, "We can do this together or I can wait until you leave and get off this ship and do it by myself. Either way…I'm going …now let me go."

He took his hand out of her hair and she took a step back from him. Zoe watched as they sized each other up in silence. Jo turned then and made for the ramp. "Sir?" She said quietly.

"Let's go." Mal answered tightly.

When the four reached the entrance to Badgers tent Mal grabbed Jo's arm, "Wait…do me a favor _please_, and stay behind Jayne and me until you know when to step out. I want to see if the surprise is as great as I expect. Follow our lead and keep your temper, Dong Ma?" She shook off his hand and gave a tight, "Fine." Mal nodded and he and Jayne went in first with Zoe and Jo behind them.

Badger was at his desk, a young girl on his lap laughing lightly. Mal and Jayne stood waiting as he shooed her away and turned to face them, "Well, well…look what the cat dragged in. Bout' time you showed up. Where's my gorram money?" He asked retaking his seat.

"Well now seems that the stone and the cash where stolen right out from under us. We where commin' to ask you the same thing."

Badger raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean stolen out from under you, don't tell me Captain Reynolds that you let that little lady swindle you out of your share."

"_This_ little lady?" Mal said stepping aside to show Jordona standing behind him. It was too late to stop what happened next, before anyone could say anything the knife was in Jo's hand one moment and hurtling toward Badger the next. It clipped his ear and lodged itself in the back of his chair.

"Hello Badger." She gritted marching toward him. Badger let out a curse as she leaned across his desk and reclaimed her knife. He reached up and felt the blood as it trickled down his face. "You bitch!"

She smiled at him; everyone in the room had gone still the second she had tossed the knife, now there where small clicks around the room as Badger's security all aimed their guns at Jo, Mal, Zoe and Jayne. She smirked at Badger, "Now, now…let's not get carried away. You kill me and you'll _never_ get the real stone…I assume by now that you've seen it, had it examined. Pretty isn't it, but _not_ real…you didn't think I was that stupid did you?" She said on a small sigh and a smile.

Badger's eyes had turned hard, "You tricked me…"

Jo let out a laugh, "Yeah…funny isn't it? You thought you where gonna get the cash and the stone and watch me die at the same time….you stupid piece of go se!" She snapped sliding the knife back into it's sheath.

Mal and Zoe exchanged a look then turned their attention back to Jo and Badger.

Badger waived a hand at his men, "Lower your guns." He gritted. He leaned across his desk and looked at Jordona, "Now, you owe me for finding your crew of choice and for not killing you where you stand, I want half the remaining bounty or you watch as I cut down your lover and his friends." His men took aim at the middle of the room where Mal and company stood.

"Jo…can I have a word please?" Mal asked tightly.

"I've got it covered Mal, relax…Badger won't hurt you. Because if he did, he knows he'll never see a dime…don't you Badger?"

Jo watched Badger grit his teeth before he cursed and leaned back in his seat. She smiled, "Let them go and I'll give you your promised cut."

"Where's the real stone Macleod?" He asked her.

"Safe…someplace you'll never find it." She answered with a smirk.

"Let them go…" he waived at his men.

"No! I'm not goin' anywhere; I want to know what the hell's goin' on!" Mal yelled.

Jo turned and gave him a soft smile. "Nine years we've been apart. I'm not a little girl anymore Mal, I've changed too. I had to survive…I did some things I regret, but I also picked up some skills in the process." She had moved to stand in front of him and she reached up and ran her hand across his cheek pulling him down into a kiss. She pressed herself close to him and he returned it and felt her press something into the pocket of his jacket…it was heavy and he suddenly realized it had to be the real stone. When they stepped apart, he watched her, she smiled, "I love you." She whispered quietly.

Badger smacked a hand down onto his desk, "Enough of this sentimental crap, give me my money Macleod!"

"Let them leave first and I'll give you your cash." She said quietly never taking her eyes off Mal.

"Fine, escort them out!" Badger yelled.

"No…!" Mal snapped.

"Yes…go, I'll be out in a few minutes." Jo said to him as she watched Badger's goons push the three of them back and down the hall the way they'd come in.

Badger came to stand beside Jo as they watched them leave. "Where is it?" He asked her quietly.

"The stone was always a fake Badger; I never had the real thing. If you'd have kept your end of the bargain none of this would have happened." She said turning back to his desk with a sigh. She reached into her jacket and removed two, then four more packets of cash. "You can count it if you like but it's all there." She watched him round his desk and take apart the money. He began to count it slowly, when he was done he gave a sigh, "Pleasure doing business with you Ms. Macleod. In the future however keep in mind that I always get what I want." The gunshot was loud and sent Jo flying backward. Badger snorted, "Dump her outside to her friends." He said as his men picked up Jo's body and started down the hall.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sidenote**: I wanted to just say thanks to all of you who have been following this story...you can't know what your comments have meant to me. I don't own any of the Characters except Jo Macleod and I'm grateful to be able to just play in Joss's Verse for a while. I don't know if anyone realized where the title came from but if you watch the first part of Serenity in the Series you will see Mal kiss a gold cross he wears around his neck, I just thought it would be interesting to take a look at where it came from and who might have given it to him and what they meant to him before he had such a drastic change happen to him...Jo was that person and I'm thrilled the way the story has wrapped up for me. Seems fitting I'm submitting it on Valentines day...Happy V day everyone! PS: This will NOT be the last you see of these two! Keep your eyes peeled! Hugs, Jenna AKA: JMacleod

Mal was pacing back and forth in front of the entrance to Badger's lair when the flap opened in front of them and two men dropped Jo's inert body. "Compliments of Badger." One of them said before laughing as they turned around and walked away.

"No!" Mal yelled as he dove toward her. He rolled her body over and felt Zoe's hand at his arm, "No, don't, get her up, let's go…now Sir!" She said pulling at him, "Jayne get Jo and be quick we don't have a lot of time!" She said tugging Mal away from the entrance.

Jayne picked Jo up and hurried after Zoe and a now sputtering Mal.

Zoe was quick to get all of them aboard Serenity with the bay doors sliding closed before she made Jayne put Jo down. "Help me get this off her." She said as she bent over Jo's body. Mal was staring open mouthed as he watched Jayne and Zoe tear Jo's jacket away. "What the hell are you two doing?" He yelled.

Simon came running at that point, "Did it work!" He yelled as he came flying down the stairs with his bag and a worried looking Kaylee behind him.

"Don't know…" Zoe said as she ripped away Jo's jacket. It was then Mal heard the coughing, he looked down at Jo again and saw her face go red as she gasped in air, 'Bas…bastard can't shoot…" more coughing, "…worth a piss!" She said sitting up. Zoe and Jayne were laughing. "You had us scared there for a second…" Zoe said.

Jo looked down and touched Zoe's ballistic mesh vest. "I had _myself_ scared for a second. When he fired off that round, I thought my whole chest was going to explode. Where the hell did he hit me anyway?" She said poking at the vest.

Zoe touched the midlevel of her chest and out popped a round. "Oh." Jo said as she stared at it. It was then that she looked up at Mal. "Hi honey, I'm home." She said with a smile. Mal was trying to say something but his mouth wasn't working properly and he couldn't get any words past his throat.

Zoe helped Jo out of the vest and Jayne helped her to stand up. Simon was asking her questions about how she felt, taking her pulse and just generally making sure she hadn't suffered any real internal damage. When he was done, Jo stepped away from him and up to Mal. She put one hand on each side of his face and made him look at her. "I'm sorry; I had to make that as real as possible. I do love you though." She said softly and kissed him. He seemed to regain his senses then because he pushed her away and swore angrily, "Nee mun doh BEE-jway! What the HELL did you all think you where doing!" He yelled.

Zoe had given orders to River to take them out of atmo at that point and as the ship banked hard Jo fell into Mal. He wrapped an arm around her waist to help steady her and looked down at her. "I aught to chuck your ass out of the air lock for mutiny!" He snapped. She smiled and ran a hand down his cheek. "Say it." She told him.

"Say what?" He said with a scowl.

"You know what…say it." She said her smile growing.

He mashed his teeth for a second before saying something inaudible.

"I'm sorry…what was that?" She said enjoying the moment.

"I love you ok? Happy now!" He snapped.

"Very!" She said kissing him soundly. There was a round of laughter behind them and Kaylee said, "I told you…she's good for him!"

**Several hours later in Mal's Bunk**

He gave a contented sigh as Jo moved to lie beside him. She was running a hand softly across his abdomen. "Your gonna kill me if your not careful woman." He heard her chuckle. He looked down at her, "What was it you shoved into my jacket?" She looked up at him, "In Badger's tent, what did you put in my pocket?"

"Oh…" She softly. She got up then and he watched her pad naked across his room to where they'd left his jacket, God she was a beautiful sight. She picked it up and rooted around in one of the inside pockets. She came out with a black velvet bag and smiled. Crossing back to the bed, she took a seat beside him. "Give me your hand." She said.

He did as she asked and she tipped the bag over it. He watched in amazement as a large handful of diamonds in all sizes cascaded over his open palm. He looked up at her.

"There was never any Sapphire, I'm sorry to say that _was_ indeed a fake, a very nice fake…but a fake all the same. However these _are_ real and they do come from earth that was…" She ran a finger through them, "Shiney aren't they?" She said with a smile.

"Are they yours or are they stolen?" He asked looking at her.

"No silly, their ours, and no they aren't stolen." She said leaning down to kiss him.

When she pulled away, "And the money?" He prompted.

"Real…wanna get the ship fixed and take a vacation?" She asked him with a smile.

Mal sighed and put the stones back in their bag. "Been meanin' to ask you somethin'." He said putting the bag down. She was watching him, a worried look on her face.

"Shah muh?" She asked quietly.

"Well, I noticed while you've been here that the food has gotten a bit better an all, was wonderin' if you'd like the position of cook?" He asked her.

"You're asking me to _work_ for you?"

He shrugged, "Yeah…how bout' it?"

She shook her head incredulously, "You…you want me to cook for you?"

He nodded again.

"I don't believe you." She said.

"Well, I'd like to be able to say my wife is a proper cook and all."

She went still as a stone at his last comment. "Excuse me?"

He smiled, "I can't believe I'm doing this, I'm hoping neither of us will be sorry…but I'd like to try to make up for lost time. Will you marry me?"

She laughed and jumped onto of him kissing his face all over. He laughed, "I take it that's a yes?"

"Yes, yes, yes,yes!" She said laughing happily.

He reached up and touched the gold cross that hung around her neck. "Such a small thing…"


End file.
